Link, his Shadow and Me
by Teh Lotteh
Summary: Ilia discovers the true meaning of her friendship with Link, while he discovers an enemy of the past. Will she be able to keep her newly discovered memories, or will they be lost forever? Set mid-game, TP, AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:__ I apologise about the size of all these chapters, but back when I wrote them last year I didn't realise. This is set when Ilia and the children go to Castletown, before I got to this point in the game, and Link is in the Lakebed Temple. Please consider this AU! Good luck!_

The cart rolled noisily along the worn-out path that cut through Hyrule Field to Castletown. The last time Ilia had travelled this way was when Link escorted her, Telma and Prince Rallis to Kakariko. He had left soon after, and she hadn't seen him in months. During that time her memory had returned, but Link still didn't know.  
Ironic really, Ilia thought to herself. First she had been in the dark, and now he was.  
"Ilia," Colin poked her. "We're here!" His eyes were bright; he was excited at the thought of the festival, and also of the people who would meet them there. Talo, Malo and Beth were also unbearably happy. Their parents, who they hadn't seen in months, would all be waiting to see them. Ilia knew that although she wanted to see her father again, he would not fill the empty void in her heart.  
She looked out of the cart into the vast field. There, just as Colin had said, loomed the large structure of The Castletown Bridge. She was startled by Renado opening up the back.  
"I'm afraid we're going to have to walk over the bridge. I can't get the horse and cart up the step, you see," he said awkwardly. Ilia realised just how much she owed him. Renado hardly knew her, yet it was he who had unlocked her memories for her. Already she felt as if she had known him all her life. She helped him usher the children out of the cart. Beth and Colin stretched their aching muscles. Talo yawned, and Malo looked round in amazement. They had never seen Castletown before.  
"Where did Bo say to meet us?" Ilia asked, referring to her father.  
"Telma's Bar, I think," he replied. "You'll have to lead the way. I have no idea where it is!"  
Ilia led the way, with Renado at the back, making sure the children didn't stray away to look at the many stalls that had gathered for the Beltani festival. The Beltani festival was held every ten years, to celebrate peace and light in Hyrule. Of course, the land was far from those things, what with the Twilight and that, but tradition must go on.  
They turned down the small alley that led to Telma's Bar, and were greeted by Bo.  
"Ilia!" he cried, grabbing her into a rib-crushing hug. She hugged her father back, letting all the pain and fear she had suffered out in a torrent of tears. He led the small group inside, where the sound of parents re-uniting with children could be heard in a sea of conversations. "What's happened to all of you after you got kidnapped anyway?" Bo said. They all sat round a large table that Telma had thoughtfully put out for them, and each told their stories. When it came to the part about the provinces no longer being ruled by twilight, or Renado's statue moving, they all drew up at a blank.  
"So things moved for no reason, and monsters were attacked by an invisible thing?" Rusl said. Colin nodded.  
"It was really scary!"  
"Speaking of which, has anyone seen Link recently?" Ilia asked. At that moment, Telma walked in.  
"I did, a couple of weeks ago," Telma replied. "Muttered something about heading to the Lakebed Temple. I'm guessing you want to tell him you've recovered your memory?" Ilia nodded. "He was helping the Zora's out, but I hear he's been in that Temple for a week, and he hasn't come out. You needn't worry though, he's probably nearly saved that last fused shadow thing. And anyway, he wouldn't miss the festival!" she exclaimed. Fado nodded in agreement.  
"Link loves traditional things. He'll be back soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Ilia woke up to the sound of someone shuffling around. It was then that she noticed that Colin wasn't in his makeshift bed. She saw him kicking some stones around by the door. Ilia sat up and wandered over to him.  
"What's wrong?" she asked him.  
"I heard something groan outside, but I'm too scared to go out!"  
"Let me grab a lantern and I'll come out with you." Ilia grabbed a lantern off the table and dragged Colin with her through the door. The sight that greeted them shocked them into near silence.  
A boy of Ilia's age was slumped against the outside wall, his hat covering his head. He wore a sword and shield over his shoulder, brown leather boots on his feet and a tan cowskin bag at his side. Colin gasped in shock. It took Ilia a minute to take it in and piece it together, but when she did, she nearly cried.  
"Go inside and get someone, whoever. Get Bo or your dad. Just hurry!" she whispered. When he had left, she approached the body slowly, trying not to alarm the possibly sleeping body. As she got near, his hat fell off, revealing a face that she didn't recognise. His blonde bangs half covered his eyes. Such a piercing blue colour...  
"What did you want?! It better be important for you to get me up at this time, madam, or there'll be trouble!" Bo hissed. Ilia stepped aside to reveal the boy. When Bo took this in, his face softened. "What's he doing here?"  
"Who is he?" Ilia asked. Bo froze.  
"You don't know?" Ilia shook her head. "You really don't remember him?"  
"I get the feeling that I know him, but I don't know where from, or who he is," she explained. Bo was about to reply when Rusl and Colin came outside. The surprise on Rusl's face reflected Bo's. The two men lifted the unconscious body and carried him inside.  
By now, the whole village was awake, including Telma and Renado. "You weren't joking," Telma whispered to Colin as they passed. The body was placed on the table, and hushed voices filled the room.  
"Will someone please tell me who he is?" Ilia cried in exasperation. Everyone looked at her. Bo sighed.  
"That boy, that is Link," he sighed. Ilia froze. Why hadn't she recognised one of the people that filled up most of her memories? This was just getting more and more confusing, she thought. This boy was supposedly her best childhood friend. And she could remember the man who had escorted them, but he looked nothing like that.  
Bo understood her blank face. "Don't you remember him?" he asked.  
Just as Ilia was about to reply, Link's motionless form groaned, and all attention turned to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Colin rushed forward. "Link? Can you hear me?" Link sat up, suddenly lurching forwards and clutching his stomach in pain. The others gasped, running to him, asking him what was wrong. He just shook his head and grimaced. Then he noticed Ilia, turning away, his cheeks turning slightly red. Ilia pushed through the crowd to him.  
"Link?" she said hesitantly. He looked at her, confused.  
"You remember? Your memory has returned?"  
"I remember everything now," she sighed as all her memories of him returned. She laughed and hugged him tightly. He smiled in return, placing one arm round her and returning the gesture. Then he groaned again. Ilia lept backwards, alarmed that she might have hurt him.  
"Sorry," he moaned. "It's not your fault. I think I got injured in the Lakebed Temple. I'll heal."  
"No you will not!" Ilia snapped. "Too many times you've suffered because you're afraid to admit you're hurt. Now follow me, young man. You're coming with me," she grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the Doctor's.

"What is it?!" the old man yelled. Ilia bit back a sarcastic reply. That man was too crabby for his own good. She opened the door and dragged Link inside. The Doctor prodded Link's ribs and after deducting the problem, he gave him some herbs to place on the sore patch and fastened it on with a piece of cloth. "There," he said. "Make sure you don't get hit again anytime soon!" The Doctor ushered them out of the door. Ilia squinted against the sunrise light. Link was beginning to scare her. He hadn't said anything the entire time. She was afraid that she had offended him. He was staring off into the distance. She glanced to the bar. The others would be out in the town by now. She sighed.  
"Want to go for a walk? We can go to the café if you want," she suggested. Link nodded, and the two set off in uncomfortable silence. Now Ilia was really regretting her actions, but she couldn't bare to see him in pain. They grabbed a table and ordered two glasses of Moo-Moo milk. Now she was really nervous. Link was a brilliant friend, and Ilia got the feeling that if he hated her, she would never see the light of life again. As they drank, they sometimes saw the villagers wandering around, looking and the stands being set up for the festival. After they had finished, they went off around town for a bit. Nothing seemed to draw Link out of his quiet self, and Ilia nearly lost hope. However, just as they were about to head back to the Inn, Link surprised her by asking her to follow him.  
He led her up into the Hyrule Field, helping her onto Epona and galloping off into the distance. He took her to a slope on a hill on the far side of the hill, and they sat down, looking out into the sunset. They talked for a while, talking about the usual things - how the other villagers were, etc.  
Link sighed and took a deep breath.  
"Ilia..."  
"Yes?"  
"I've been wanting to tell you something for a little while now.." he seemed to choke on the sentence, so Ilia waited politely for him to go on. "Well, the truth is... I... well..."  
"Go on."  
"The truth is... I love you..."  
And he took her head in his hands and kissed her. Ilia felt her heart skip a beat. Deep down, she knew that this was what her heart and soul had needed. The two sat in the sunlight, enjoying the moment that they wished could last turned to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Link and Ilia walked back to the bar hand in hand, Ilia's head resting on Link's shoulder. When they went down the side alley, they quickly dropped hands and acted as though nothing had happened. Neither of them were brave enough for the embarrassments that would follow when the others found out. _Especially Dad,_ Ilia thought. Oh, how he would torture her!  
Link knocked on the door and entered, dragging Ilia out of her panicky thoughts and through the arch. Surprisingly, no-one was asleep, although it was well past midnight. Bo glared angrily at them.  
"What time do you two call this then?" he yelled.  
"Now, now, Bo. Don't you think you're being a little harsh on --" Telma began.  
"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter!"  
Ilia quailed under her father's anger, but Link stuck his chin defiantly in the air. Ilia glanced nervously at him, willing him not to do anything stupid, but knew that Link's pride and determination matched her father's.  
"Well, I'm sorry if I lost track of time, but if I'm leaving as soon as the festival is over, can you expect me not to spend some time with my best friend?" Link protested, his voice barely containing his anger. Ilia jumped in alarm.  
"You're leaving so soon?"  
"Sorry, but I have matters to deal with in the Gerudo Desert. I was hoping not to tell you until after the festival.."  
Everyone seemed sad that he'd be leaving so soon. Even Bo calmed down.  
"Well, now that I know your intentions, I suppose it's not too bad. But Link, will you promise me something?"  
"Anything."  
"That you'll protect my daughter as much as possible."  
"With my life. Believe me, not even Zant himself shall lay a finger on her so long as I'm alive."  
And, worryingly for Ilia, she knew that his word was more than idle threat.

"What's Zant like then?" Ilia asked Link over breakfast. At noon the festival would begin, so they were enjoying the last few hours of quiet.  
"Would it mean anything if I said he was worse than a whole horde of goblins?"  
"Vaguely."  
"Ok, he slightly resembles a human from my quick glimpse with him. Oh, and he stank of dead people!"  
Ilia wrinkled her nose in disgust and pushed her empty mug away from her.  
"Oh, nearly forgot," he added. "Wait here!" Ilia watched him curiously as he went into the barracks next to the cafe. After a couple of minutes he came back, carrying a rather lovely box. "A present for you."  
She took it from him and opened. Th inside was lined with red velvet which must have cost a bomb. But the real prize was a beautiful bow, engraved with scenes of each province: a goat for Ordona, and other aimals for the others. She gasped, admiring it's beauty before noticing a full quiver alongside it. It was woven from three different types of wood; cedar, birch and oak.  
"Thank you!" she cried, hugging him tightly. "But why? I don't even know how to use one?"  
Link returned the hug, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered, "Soon something bad will happen, and I might not be there to protect you."  
That was how Bo and Rusl found them, crying in each others' arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Rusl and Bo glanced at each other, grinning childishly. Because Link was like a son to Rusl, both he and Bo felt like it was their children their, which for Bo, it was.  
Link opened his eyes and saw them, jumping slightly. Ilia followed his gaze and broke the hug. Both teens turned a deep shade of red.  
"Haha!" Rusl laughed. "I think we've found invincible Link's weak spot!" Link turned an even deeper shade, but Ilia couldn't help giggling at his face. Bo was still grinning insanely.  
"Seems we know why Ilia has a mad obsession with Link's green outfit too!"  
Now it was Link's turn to laugh at Ilia's red face.  
"Please Dad, it's not what you think!" she begged.  
"I'm sure it isn't," Bo said sarcastically. "Why else would two lovesick teens be hugging in the middle of a café?!"  
Bo and Rusl walked of, laughing like hyenas and walking into each other. Link rolled his eyes and grabbed Ilia's hand. They ran over to the castle. "There's someone I think you should meet."  
"But I thought Princess Zelda had disappeared!" she exclaimed.  
"That's not who I meant." Ilia was confused now.  
"Well, who do you mean?"  
"It's a surprise!"  
He led her up the steps. The guards were doing their duty for once and stopped them.  
"State your purposes!" the heavy guard snorted.  
"Need I have any purpose?" Link asked.  
"Well... um... maybe?"  
"Just let me through. It's not like there's anyone _to_ guard, is there?"  
"Um.. No sir!" They stood to attention and the two walked through.

"So? That pyramid of light is blocking the way! Tons of people have tried to get through and failed!"  
"Yeh, but they weren't me, were they?"  
Link held Ilia's hand and they walked through.  
"How did you do that?!" she asked in amazement.  
"Let's just say I have friends in high places."  
By now they were at the main hall. A cloaked figure was sitting on the throne, sunlight streaming through the windows.  
"About time you arrived!" said someone behind them. They whirled around and saw an imp floating in the air. She grinned at Link. Ilia nearly fainted.  
"Midna?" he asked. "I thought that was you on the throne!"  
"Nope. He wouldn't let me."  
"Who is he?" Ilia asked. "And who are you?"  
**Matters to discuss another time, I might say.**  
The trio glared at the cloaked figure as he stood up and wondered aimlessly towards them. Link's hand hovered on his sword hilt, and he immediately took on an offensive stance. The cloaked creature drew it's sword, but Link didn't. It pointed it's sword point at Link's throat. As he stared at it, he caught a glimpse of blood red eyes, and black bangs, barely noticeable against his shadow-like body.  
**Hello, Link**


	6. Chapter 6

"Who are you?" Midna asked. The sword pressed harder into Link's neck. A small bead of crimson blood dripped from his throat. Ilia resisted the urge to scream, but glancing at Link's face, she saw fear dancing in his eyes. Instantly, she knew what to do. Midna was floating above the cloak's head.

"Well, won't you tell us?"

**He knows.**

"What?" Midna threw an urgent look at Link.

"He's --"

At that moment, Ilia barged straight into the mysterious man, knocking him sideways. Unfortunately, the sword point caught Link's throat and drew blood, but it had given him a chance to get his sword out too. The two started circling each other. Cloak lunged without warning, but Link sidestepped and cut the cord on his hood. The cloak fell off. There stood a Shadow version of Link. Ilia and Midna both gasped in union.

"Two Links!" they cried.

**How very observant of you.**

"Stop the sarcasm, Shadow. Now, would you rather I cut off your head or your legs?" Link gestured casually with his sword at Shadow's neck, but when he went for the legs, Shadow countered. Both swordsmen launched into a series of complex manoeuvres: dodging; parrying; stabbing and other such styles. They carried on like this until Shadow missed a step and fell over a rug. Link pointed his sword at his neck. Suddenly...

"AAAAAHH!" Ilia was standing with her hands in the air. Shadow was standing with a dagger at her back. Midna was stuck in a rope manacle, writhing helplessly. But Shadow was still at Link's feet.

"No," he breathed. Two Shadows!

**Thanks Dashow.**

_Shall we kill the girl now? She is of no use to our plan._

Shadow had been watching Link's face through all this.

**No. She is our threat. He dare not resist us with her or the imp around.**

_Ok._ Dashow dragged a wriggling Midna and terrified Ilia down to the dungeons. Link reluctantly followed, worried for his friends' fate should he fight back. Shadow locked the cell door and put the key in his wrist, which became semi-transparent for him. With a wave of his hand it sealed again.

**Have fun you three!**

_Or not._

Link snarled and punched the cell door. Ilia untied Midna's bonds and sat in the corner. Eventually Link calmed down and looked around.

"Midna?"

"Yes Link?"

"I think I know where we are."


	7. Chapter 7

"You do?" Ilia asked hopefully. She was willing to put her life in Link's hands anyway,  
especially if he had even the slightest idea of what to do. Midna glanced at their surroundings as well.

"Oh." she said.

Link started to plan, when he was disrupted by some shuffling.

"Midna? What are you doing?" Midna was trying to dislodge a box next to the door. She threw him an exasperated glance. He got the hint and moved the box for her. There was the hole.

"Are you coming?" Midna asked him.

"What, and leave Ilia on her own?"

"I'll come with you! I don't mind!"

"You won't fit," Midna and Link told her. Ilia looked hurt.

"You saying I'm fat?!"

"No!" Link cried, at the same time as Midna muttered yes. He snarled slightly at her, then continued the conversation. "I won't leave her here!"

"But I won't make it alone!"

"You will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

Ilia tuned them out and studied the floor. There were scratch marks on the floor. In the center was an iron peg with a bit of chain on it. She bent down to examine it. The chain had been blown apart, and whatever was here must have been dangerous. And now it was loose. Ilia didn't like to think about that part. She turned round and saw Link had given up.

"Fine, I'll come with you. But I'm not leaving Ilia."

"That's what I wanted!"

"But how will you get out?"

"I have my methods," Midna smirked. "Stand back!"  
Link stood protectively in front of Ilia at the back of the cell. He saw a dark energy ball form in her hands. A slight groan later, and the lock broke open. Ilia's jaw dropped.

"Wow!"

"It's not that great," Link told her, but he couldn't keep the awe out of his voice. The trio walked through the door (which opened after a bit of persuasion from Link), and down the corridor. At the tunnel that led to the exit, Midna held up a small rock for Link to see.

"No, not that again!"

"Just for a bit!"

"Fine!" he snapped. "Ilia, don't be scared. Just stay on my back, and stay on by any way possible. Oh, and don't fidget! It puts me off."

Before Ilia could think about what he meant, Midna placed the rock in Link's head. Instantly, he dropped to all fours, and his shape changed. Link was a human no more. He was a wolf.


	8. Chapter 8

Ilia gasped. "How... What...Why?!"  
Link barked and Midna shoved Ilia on his back before jumping on behind. Together they scrambled through the tunnel and out into the sewers. Midna scrunched her nose. Ilia coughed. Even Link made a choking noise.  
"C'mon Link, you remember the way, right?" Midna demanded. He snarled and leapt down the path at a run. Ilia could feel his muscles tensing and releasing with every stride. It felt great. Link barked something else.  
"She's in shock Link, like you were." Midna replied. It was true, Ilia was just trying to stay on. She woke from her daze when he growled. Four rats were infront of them. Ilia felt him lean down on his forelegs slightly, and instinctively clenched his fur tighter. With a feral snarl, he charged. Body after body was tossed in the air, landing on the floor, unmoving. Then they were back on track.  
"Just like last time," Midna laughed with glee. Ilia felt sick.  
Through the water, up the stairs, killing birds, eating dead rats - all in a wolf's work for Link. Ilia's stomach rumbled, but she refused to eat. FInally, they reached the entrance to the roof. With a giant leap, he caught the wall with his paws, scrambling up. However, this time there was extra weight. Ilia saw that she was the problem and climbed onto the wall, but Link slipped of, plummeting down to the floor. Reflexively, he pointed his feet to the floor and landed safely.  
Ilia could barely contain her relief. With another bounce, he made it back to the wall, grinning in a way only wolves could. She clambered back on his back and they made their way back to Zelda's room. Link whimpered when they arrived, and Midna hung her head, but Ilia guessed that they were paying their respects. She didn't realise that they were there when she disappeared.  
Link was about to run through the door when he stumbled, a loud whine escaping his lips. Ilia was thrown across the room, scraping her face on the hard floor. She looked to Link and saw that he was struggling to stand. A sword was wedged in his back. Whining, he looked back at her with bleak eyes. The blood was already turning his soft fur into matted clumps. Dashow marched to Link, his sword at his throat.  
_Trying to run away? I guess we'll just have to chain you up again._  
Dashow kicked the chain around Link's leg. Ilia gasped. The same chain that was in the cell. With a final weak shudder, Link sank to the floor, his eyes closed. Ilia heard a rasp of breath - then quiet.

Author's Note:  Sorry I've stopped spacing these out. Once I have time, I will go through and edit them. This is just for ease!


	9. Chapter 9

Ilia felt a lump in her throat as she saw the mass of wolf that collapsed in front of her. It was her best friend, and she realised that she barely knew him. So many secrets had enveloped him, and now they were gone. History. But she had other matters to attend to now. Where was Midna? Ilia glanced around. Nowhere to be seen. Then a polite cough caught her attention.  
Dashow was leaning against Zelda's bed, his arms folded. She saw him raise an eyebrow as if waiting for an answer to an unspoken question.  
"What do you want?!" she snapped, her guilt fueling her courage. Dashow rolled his eyes.  
_My, my. What a fiesty girl you are._  
Ilia stood up, fists clenched. "And what if I am?"  
Dashow ignored her and motioned for her to watch him.  
_I have one word for you. Run._ He clicked his fingers and a large dragon formed from the dust in the room. Part of Ilia thought, 'Well, it's only made of dust. What harm can it do?'. The other part screamed for her to heed his words and run. She listened to that part. She ran.  
Through the corridors, then through the pyramid of light, and right into town. She ran straight into Bo, who saw her frightened face.  
"What's wrong, honey?" he asked anxiously. Rusl and Fado were nearby and hurried over to see what was wrong. Ilia pointed to the castle. They heard a large roar. "What on earth's that? Why were you there? Where's Link? I thought you two were inseperable!"  
When he mentioned Link, she burst into tears. Rusl grabbed his sword.  
"I'll take care of that thing," he said.  
"NO!" Ilia screamed. She didn't want Rusl to suffer the same fate as Link.  
"Why not?" Bo asked quietly. "We can't let that thing get into town. And you know the guards are rubbish at their job!"  
"Cuz I don't want Rusl to die.." she sniffed.  
"Well, then. Why don't we get Link? Surely you know where he is, and he's certainly capable."  
"I know where he is, but it's not likely he's capable anymore!" she howled. The adults froze.  
"Whaddya mean?" Fado exclaimed. She glared at him with a bloodshot eye, before turning on her father.  
"Oh, he kept his promise," she ranted. "He always does. He let himself die so I could get away!"  
Bo hugged her. "I know how you feel.."  
She shoved him away. "No you don't! To see the one you love die in murder?! I'm pretty sure **THAT** didn't happen to mum!" she cried, running off down the street.  
"Ilia..." Bo murmured, sighing and turning away.


End file.
